Under The Rain
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Kau berhujan-hujanan dengan gembiranya, membuatku mendesah. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku melempar jas milikku ke kepalamu. "Kalau kau sampai sakit, awas saja, ya." Hujan, sebenarnya kau kenapa, sih? Kau juga bukan, yang merusak kencan pertama kita? Meskipun semua berakhir dengan baik, sih. / Sequel to 'Reincarnation', another one-shot! / Gumiya's POV


Rintikan hujan perlahan membasahi tanah.

Langit tak bosan-bosannya mengguyur bumi yang sudah semakin rusak ini.

Aku hanya menghela napas sambil memeluk lututku sendiri, berusaha untuk menyalurkan kehangatan.

Sebelum diriku menjadi semakin basah, kau berdiri di hadapanku—membuatku mengangkat kepalaku dan menoleh ke arahmu.

Dirimu berada di sana, tengah menutupi tubuhku yang basah ini dengan sebuah payung, mengulum senyum riang meskipun langit menangis.

"Jangan duduk di sini! Ini hujan, kau tahu?" Kehangatan terpancar dari wajah itu, senyum itu, kata-kata itu. Tepat mencairkan hatiku yang beku.

Mau tak mau, aku merajut sebuah senyum manis hingga senyum itu terlihat samar di bibir ini. Sambil berdiri, aku mengambil payung itu dari tanganmu.

"Ayo, kita pulang." Sambil berjalan di bawah hujan, aku menggeser sedikit payung itu diam-diam ke arahmu, membiarkan punggung sebelah kananku terkena rintikan hujan.

* * *

**Under The Rain**

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid © Yamaha Crypton Corporation

Under The Rain © Ayano Suzune

Note: Looks like it's the sequel of 'Reincarnation'. Suggested to read that short fiction first before you read this one.

* * *

Hujan menitik membasahi jendela, berlomba untuk menuruni permukaannya yang datar.

Pada akhirnya semua tetesan kecil itu juga berhenti di tepian bingkai kayu cokelat yang membingkai benda transparan ini, toh.

Aku sibuk dengan ponselku, mengabaikan tetesan-tetesan hujan yang semakin ganas.

Gelas berisi cokelat panas di hadapanku tidak kusentuh, tidak kusadari makin lama tidak hanya gelas itu yang semakin dingin, bahkan isinya pun juga.

Masih sibuk diriku dengan ponsel itu, membalas pesan demi pesan yang kau kirimkan, tak mampu menahan senyum yang memaksa untuk mengukir diri di bibir.

**Gumi: Kau sedang apa?**

**Gumiya: Tidak sedang apa-apa. Hari ini hujan. **

**Gumi: Ya. **

**Gumiya: Sangat deras sampai membuatku lapar. **

Aku mengerutkan kening saat melihat kau tak membalas pesanku sejak dua puluh lima menit yang lalu. Sebersit rasa khawatir dan gusar muncul dari dalam diriku.

Padahal kau yang memulai percakapan itu.

Tak lama setelah itu, aku mendengar pintu rumahku diketuk, sukses membuatku memutar kepalaku sedikit untuk melihat ke arahnya.

Dengan malas aku berjalan menuju pintu itu, membukanya perlahan, sebelum terkejut menangkap sosok yang kukenal di sana.

Kau dengan cengiranmu, tanganmu menenteng sebuah kantong plastik.

"Hai, Miya! Menunggu lama? _Etto_—maaf aku tidak membalas pesanmu, itu karena aku membelikanmu makanan. Kau lapar, bukan? Ini, aku bawakan pancake. Mumpung masih hangat," kau menggaruk pipimu sejenak sebelum memberikan bungkusan plastik itu ke arahku dengan cengiran di wajah.

Aku terdiam.

Tak butuh waktu lama untukku mengulas senyum.

"Kau ada-ada saja."

"Eh?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, masuk. Kita makan bersama, ya."

Dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya pun kau masuk dan kami menikmati _pancake_ hangat itu bersama di bawah rintik hujan, ditemani cokelat panas yang manis—semanis perasaanku saat ini.

.

"Duh, sudah hujan duluan." Aku menoleh ketika mendengarmu berkata singkat. Kau tengah menggembungkan kedua pipimu, membuat mereka terlihat lebih gemuk.

Aku tertawa singkat. "Mau gimana lagi."

"Jadi, bagaimana kita pulang?" Kau menghela napas sambil mengulurkan tangan ke atas tinggi-tinggi, mungkin karena pegal?

Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Hei, Gumi."

"Hm?"

"Mau berhujan-hujanan?"

"Ha?"

Aku mengulas seringai kecil. "Mau berhujan-hujanan?" Aku mengulang perkataanku.

"Eh..." Kau tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Sampai rumahku saja. Bagaimana? Kita bisa tunggu di situ sampai hujan berhenti, aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti."

Kemudian kau mengangguk mantap. "Yang kalah, harus mentraktir _ramen_, bagaimana?!"

Aku mendengus mencemooh, sementara kau tersenyum girang. Kemudian aku menganggukkan kepalaku, melihatku seperti itu kau makin memperlebar senyummu.

"Boleh juga idemu."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku berlari di tengah hujan. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melakukan hal bodoh dan tak berguna itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, dan kau adalah orang pertama.

.

Lagi-lagi hujan merusak segalanya.

Aku melirik ke samping, kau yang sudah berdandan cantik kini menghela napas saat melihat tetesan air mulai menuruni bingkai kaca jendela.

"Hujan?" Kita tak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun, Gumi. "Kencan kita batal."

Aku mengangkat bahu. Baru pertama kali mau berkencan saja malah jadi seperti ini.

Aku berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di sana, mengistirahatkan diri. "Yah, mau gimana lagi."

Kau cemberut mendapatiku berkata seperti itu, persis seperti waktu itu.

"Miya! Lakukan sesuatu, dong!" Kau mengeluh gusar sambil melipat tangan di depan dada, membuatmu terlihat lebih imut, bukannya menyebalkan.

"Mau nonton?"

"Eh?"

Aku berdiri dan membiarkan kakiku membawa diri ini menuju rak di mana aku menyimpan kepingan-kepingan DVD.

Kau menyusulku dengan berlari-lari kecil, mencodongkan tubuh untuk melihat apa yang kulakukan.

Aku mengambil sekeping DVD. "Mau nonton film ini?"

Kau bergidik ngeri. "Film horror? Miya! Kau mau membunuhku?" Kau mendengus dan cemberut. Aku mengangkat bahu, memasukkan DVD itu ke DVD _player_ dan duduk di sofa.

Mau tidak mau kau mengikutiku, kan?

Tapi belum sampai setengah film, kau sudah berteriak-teriak ketakutan, tak ada saat di mana kau melepaskan pelukanmu dariku—membuatku merasa sesak dan malu sekaligus.

"Sudah, tidak usah seperti itu." Aku menghentikan film saat kau berteriak untuk entah yang ke berapa kalinya.

Setelah itu aku menggantinya dengan film romantis yang tampaknya membosankan.

Hal itu terbukti, bahkan sebelum mencapai puncak cerita, kau sudah jatuh terlelap—dengan posisi kepala di bahuku sedangkan tanganmu tidak melepaskan lenganku, mendekapnya erat.

Wajahku terasa hangat memperhatikan wajah tidurmu dan mendengar napasmu yang teratur.

Inikah kencan pertama kita—di tengah hujan?

.

Aku mendesah kesal ketika melihatmu yang kegirangan dan langsung melempar diri keluar dari bangunan beratap ini.

"Hujan! Seperti dulu, ya? Kau mau mengajakku untuk berhujan-hujanan lagi?" Kau malah memutar tubuhmu dengan ringan di bawah rintikan hujan, mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang bingung melihatmu.

Aku menggeleng gemas. Kau seperti anak kecil, kau tahu itu?

"Jangan hujan-hujanan lagi. Nanti kau sakit."

"Kayaknya yang kemarin itu sakit setelah hujan-hujanan bukan aku deh, tapi kau."

Aku mengerang kesal ketika mengingat kejadian itu dan membuang muka, sementara kau tertawa.

Teringat peristiwa beberapa minggu lalu, saat kita berlomba-lomba dan esok harinya aku tak mampu mengangkat diri dari ranjang.

Kau yang saat itu datang, berbekal sekeranjang buah-buahan segar dan juga catatan pelajaran yang telah kulewatkan hari itu.

Sebelum kau bisa berputar lebih lama, aku kini melangkahkan kaki dan membiarkan tubuhku tersiram air hujan—tanpa memedulikan apa yang akan terjadi.

Menghentikan gerakan tubuhmu dengan kedua tangan ini memang hal yang mudah.

Aku merengkuh dirimu ke dalam pelukanmu, membuatmu diam tak berkutik.

Setelah melepasmu begitu saja, aku melepas jasku dan melemparnya ke atas kepalamu, persis seperti waktu itu.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau aku yang sakit. Tapi kalau kau yang sakit, awas saja, ya."

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

Kurang lebih butuh waktu 45 menit sampai 1 jam buat fic ini, lama kah? xD

Awalnya ga ada rencana untuk buat sequel dari Reincarnation, tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini mood buat nulis fic yang kayak begini, jadi daripada buat baru mending buat sequel, kan? Haha :D

Untuk theme kali ini, aku pilih hujan. Entah kenapa, suka aja. Somehow spesial gitu (?) Dan disini, Gumi sama Gumiya udah jadian :3

Kalau Reincarnation itu Gumi's POV, kali ini Gumiya. Aku ga gitu ngerti perasaan cowok, sih, jadi mungkin yah... agak kaku? Dx

Anyway, mind to review? :)


End file.
